Pasts, Assasains and Heartbreak
by passing on the pixy dust
Summary: During a mission Heero runs into another assasain, one who just killed his target. Who is she and what does this mean for the g-boys? (the girl is not an OC, actual character.) yaoishounen-ai (1x2, eventual 3x4)


Okay, re worked the chapter, same main events, slightly different point of view, also I tell you who she is, it works better with the story if I tell you know.

~Kilandra

_*_*_

Gw ficcie! 

Disclaimer-I don't own Gundum wing, if I did it would be all yaoi. Though I do own a lovely manga of them. ^_^

Warnings-yaoi. Boy x Boy relationships if that offends you please get off my planet and go to hell. If your cool with it yay! Read on. It's pretty light in most cases, no lemon, possibly lime in later chapters.

Pairings- 1x2; eventual 3x4 

A/N-Lowell is some random OZ general, no relation to squat, just needed a guy. And Meredith is not an OC. You'll figure it out.

_*_*_

Heero took aim from the balcony, the man stepped up to the podium and he put his finger on the trigger, before he pulled it though, another shot rang out and the man dropped, a shot to his heart evident by the blood on his chest, Heero looked quick, he saw the guards running up the stairs, the shot must have come from up here. He packed up and ran out looking for who had fired the shot. He waited in an alcove and heard the yells of the guards, they must have found whoever did it. He looked, a girl was running toward him; he grabbed her arm and pulled he back against the wall, out of sight with him.

"Who the hell are you?" she demanded in a hushed voice after the guards past.

"That's what I'd like to know. You killed my target."

"Saved you the trouble then. Excuse me while I escape." She made to leave and Heero grabbed her arm.

"You're staying. "

"What makes you think that?" she pulled a pistol out and aimed at Heero, "I'm leaving; I don't take orders from you." She started to back away when Heero shot the gun out of her hand.

"Bastard they'll hear that!" 

"You're coming with me, unless you want to tell me who you're working for. Thought so. This way." Heero grabbed her arm and took off.  

_*_*_

"Everyone get down here!" Heero yelled; he shoved the girl into the room.

"Watch it solider-boy!" she snapped.

Heero kept his gun at her and waited for the others to enter.

"What's up Heero?" Duo asked; he stopped when he saw the girl. "Who's she?" 

"Tell you when everyone's here."

He didn't have to wait long, Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei filed in a moment later.

"Who is she?"

"Heero what's up? Did you finish the mission?"

"She finished it for me. "

"What?" Duo asked?

"I told you she finished it for me - took the shot before I did, Lowell's dead alright but by her shoot not mine."

"Who do you work for?" Trowa asked softly.

"Whoever pays me." She replied sharply.

"Mercenary assassin?" 

"Of sorts." She said.

"Did a name come with the attitude?" Duo interjected.

The girl looked around the five of them once before speaking,  she chose her words carefully, using an alias, her real name wasn't safe here. "Meredith, Meredith Udan."  

"Who hired you? Who wanted Lowell dead?"

"No clue, I just do the job and get paid. I that's all I'll be leaving now." Meredith turned and Heero's gun was pointed at her forehead. "Not so friendly I see, but killing me does you no good. Do it, I could care less."

"Not killing you. Yet. Guys, I'm going to contact J. Keep an eye on her." Heero tossed the gun to Trowa before exiting the room.

"Lovely mess, should have knocked him out and run but no I have to be nice…" Meredith grumbled as she leaned against a wall; "Hey, I'm not a zoo animal quit staring." She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

/I'm in for the moment, would've been nice to know No-name was a Gundum pilot though, he shouldn't recognize me but this is defiantly a hitch. I'll talk to Une about it./ 'Meredith's' thoughts were going around in circles, this depended on the fact No-name didn't find out it was her. What had the other pilot called him? Trowa, that's it. Trowa, not No-name.   

The four pilots weren't really sure what to do; this was an odd situation. They just kinda stood in silence, looking from one another to the girl, Meredith.  Heero returned in a few minutes.

"What'd he say?" Duo asked.

"We're to keep her here. Find out who she works for and possibly gain a new ally."

"Lovely, I'm stuck here." Meredith said coming forward. "I'm a prisoner I assume?" 

"Until we can trust you." Heero answered not even looking at her.

"Fun."

"Who wants to watch her?"

No one volunteered. 

"We'll draw lots then?" Duo suggested. They agreed-Wufei got stuck with the job.

"Great spending the night babysitting some weak onna." Wufei scoffed.

"I won't exactly be enjoying it either.." under her breath she added, "sexist bastard."

They group made for their rooms, Quatre went in one, then Trowa then Heero and Duo went into theirs.

"They're together?" Meredith voiced.

Wufei nodded.

"Interesting."

"It doesn't bother you?" Wufei inquired.

"Nope." 

Wufei shook his head then opened the door to his room, he tossed he a blanket from the closet. "Find the softest piece of floor and have fun." He sat on his bed and started cleaning his katana.

"Fucked-up Gundum pilots.." he heard her mutter before she turned and laid down. 

Wufei kept at it then he realized something-they never told her they where Gundum pilots, so how did she know?

_*_*_

End of chapter one. La la la. Review for me if you want more.

_*_*_

there, very slight re write but now I'm in the mood and hopefully can write you guys another chapter.


End file.
